


in time

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [138]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The chairman tells her that she is beautiful.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Commissions [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



The two of them have gotten incredibly close since he first approached her. At the time, Oleana had no idea what to make of the chairman taking such a personal interest in her. On the one hand, she felt like she should treat him with the respect he’s due, but on the other hand, he urged her time and time again to treat him like she would anyone else, to talk to him like she would her equals, because, as he put it, she seemed to know a lot more about certain topics than he did.

She moves up quickly, because Rose has put so much stock in her. He considers her to be an invaluable genius, giving her a lot more credit than she feels like she deserves. This sees the two of them working together a lot, and she knows better than to see that as anything more than it is. She has dedicated her life to her studies and then her work, and never had time for love before, so there is no sense in her deciding to give into something like that now, especially not with her boss, who has only taken such an interest in her because of her knowledge, not because of anything else.

She already knows that she is far too plain to catch _his_ eye.

Except he tells her often that she is beautiful, and sometimes, it is hard to remind herself that he does not mean those compliments as anything special. It is hard to remind herself that, just because he tells her that she is beautiful, does not mean that he really feels that way, and that she has no business falling for someone like him. It is hard to think that she does not stand a chance, when she sees the way he looks at her as he says it.

And then one evening, when they have just finished up a long day of work, Rose hanging onto her every word as she tries to walk him through her process, he tells her that she is beautiful again, asks him to forgive her, and leans in to press his lips to hers. As far as Oleana is concerned, there is nothing that she needs to forgive.

“Sorry about that,” he says, once he has pulled back, before laughing at the stunned expression on her face. “You just make it so difficult to behave professionally.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she says simply, and he gets a playful glint in his eyes.

“Is that so? Then I might just keep going. Would you be alright with that?” he asks. Breathless, she can only nod, and he smiles. “Just say stop if I go to far.”

She can’t ever imagine telling him to stop.

The door is already locked, because their work is not something they want interrupted either, so that makes it the perfect time and place for what he wants from her. Oleana still has no idea what is really going on, with everything moving far too quickly for her to keep up with, but as long as she can be close to him, she does not care what his true intentions are, or what might come of this. In the back of her mind, there is still the part of her that wants to be able to have something with him, but if this is all she can have, then she will still be content.

Her clothes come off so easily, his hands experienced, and he does not give her a chance to be shy about her body, marveling at her and kissing along her chest until his lips reach one of her nipples. Oleana gasps out, and Rose chuckles against her skin, a hand drifting between her legs. He seems to make his otherwise quiet employee make lots of noise for him, and she finds it impossible to hold back when he touches her like this, seeming to know her body better than even she does.

He must have a lot of experience with this, but she does not feel the expected pang of jealousy, because, in this moment, _she_ is the one that he has chosen. She is beautiful, if she is to believe what he says, and she is an invaluable genius, and she decides then and there that his past is nothing to be jealous of. All it means is that he has something to teach her this time, laying her back on the desk once he thinks that she is ready for him, unzipping his pants.

“See what you do to me?” he asks. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while, Oleana.” She is not able to bring herself to admit that she has too, but she is sure that he knows. He can pretend that he simply found it impossible to keep resisting her, but he is a clever man, and he would not have gone this far with her without thinking that he had a good chance of success.

Rose can read her better than anyone else that she has ever met, and even as he pushes inside of her, he seems to be able to read her perfectly, his pace slow and cautious, watching her face for signs of pain, never giving her more than she can handle. He waits until she can relax beneath him, waits until she is able to take him completely, before he even begins to move, but once he has started jerking his hips into her, he soon falls into a frantic rhythm that leaves her crying out for him, likely satisfying his desire to see how loud he can get her to be.

All the while, he groans with each thrust, telling her in a breathless voice how beautiful she is, how much he has wanted her, how much he adores her, and how he thinks that she can go so far, that he wants to be the man at her side when she does. It is nothing like the speech she expected, where he promises her that she can go far if she lets him take her there, but rather, it is him reaffirming that she is capable, that she will make it whether he is with her or not, stating that he _wants_ to be with her.

How could she not fall even harder for him, knowing that there is a chance that he has fallen for her as well?

Their first tryst will not be their last, that much is certain. When it is all said and done, the two of them sweaty and panting, Rose helping her off of the desk and back into her clothes, all she can do is thank him, not sure what else to say, or how to properly express her feelings.

But she thinks that she will be able to, in time, and Rose has indicated to her that he wants to spend a lot more time at her side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
